


The Reasons I Love You

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: Sonny lists the reasons he loves Rafael.





	The Reasons I Love You

Rafael lays on his and his boyfriends bed, the aforementioned boyfriend spooning him. 

"Hey Rafi." 

Rafael turns to face the detective. 

"What Dominick?" he smiles, kissing him. 

"I love you. There's so many reasons I love you Rafael Barba." 

"Oh yea?" 

Sonny nods and sits up, pulling him into his lap. 

"You're so smart, you went to Harvard on a full ride and that's beautiful." 

Rafael feels his heart thrum and his eyebrow raise. 

"You put up with me when I was going through law school." 

"I did, yea." Rafael nudges his nose into Sonny's cheek, sighing in satisfaction. 

"You are the most talented man I've met. You're so skilled at what you do." 

Rafael can't find the words to express his feelings. 

"You, are dedicated to what you do, you never stop until you get justice for the men and women." 

His eyes widen, he had a list, he absolutely had a list of what he loved about him. 

"I'm in love with you because you always supported me." 

"When Mike died, you sat there, every night, consoling me when I sobbed about it." 

He remembers that, Sonny was nearly inconsolable every night, he would sit in their bed, bawling into his hands about his best friend. He would just sit next to him, rubbing his back and letting him fall into his arms. 

"You would always come 'round the precinct when 'Manda told you I was having a hard time."

Rafael would walk into the locker room, to find a sobbing Sonny sitting on a bench, he would always be crying about Mike. He would come around about three times a week, just to make sure Sonny would be okay. 

"You always agreed to go out to dinner with me, even when you had a lot of work." 

"You know exactly what my favorite Cuban and Italian foods are," Sonny smiles "and you always bring it to me for lunch at the precinct."

Rafael stares at how much love is in his eyes, the blush spread on his cheeks. 

"You always look at me like I'm the only person you've ever loved, and will ever love. It makes me feel special and you always kiss me like it's the last kiss you'll ever give me." 

Rafael is still, his heart is seriously thumping, his cheeks are red. 

"You're so full of love, love for me especially." 

Sonny stops, Rafael kisses his forehead. "That was beautiful Mi Vida."

Sonny slips his hand under the pillow, Rafael's eyes being closed so he didn't see this. 

"Rafael Barba. You always loved me for me, you make me feel special. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build a family with you, with a dog and a cat and like one kid."

Rafael opens his eyes and moves back a bit. 

"I love you to the moon and back and a lot after that. So, Rafael Barba, will you marry me?" 

Rafael looks down at large diamond, the gold band with emeralds surrounding it. 

"Oh my god. Holy shit. Holy shit." Tears spring to Rafael's eyes. 

Sonny smiles and holds up the ring. "Whatta say Rafi?" 

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Dominick!" 

Sonny slips the ring onto his finger, both of them feel tears run down their face. They close in for a kiss, it's calm and loving. 

Sonny pulls out his phone and Rafael sits by his side, cuddling into his side. The taller takes a selfie of him and Rafael, the lawyer holding up his hand, showing off his ring. He takes another where he's kissing Rafael's cheek, the ring still in photo. 

.・゜゜・

By the time Rafael fell asleep, Sonny was still up. So he sent the photos to the SVU groupchat of Amanda, Fin, Liv and Amaro. 

image.jpeg  
From: Sonny☀  
He said yes! 

From: Amanda🌟  
Holy fucking shit! Congratulations Sonny! 💓

From: Liv🌺  
Woah! Congrats Carisi! 💕💕

From: Nick  
Nice man! Tell Barba I said congrats. 

From: Fin  
Good job, congrats.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
